Lie With Me
by laDuchesse
Summary: And there, together in the comfort of a dark room, warm bed, and held tight in one another's arms, we fall into a deep sleep feeling content in that, if nothing else, in this dark and unforgiving world, we will always have the other by our side. - OneShot - Dramione


**A/N **- So pause for a second. This is a total one shot that came into my head during a bout of insomnia. I know I should be working on my other new story "Comfort" but here this is anyways. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to let me know if you have any questions or feedback. It would be much appreciated. Thanks! - laDuchesse

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, or etc portrayed in this story as they are the individual property of J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Lie With Me

"Lie with me?" She whispers. How could I possibly say no? She looks so sad and weak; so different than her usual self. I climb in her bed behind her and pull myself in close. She's lying on her side with her hands by her head and knees pulled slightly up. Dried tears stain her cheeks and her hair is a halo of chaos around her head. I wrap my arms around her stomach and pull her into my chest so I'm spooning her carefully. She sighs and gazes ahead of her as I nestle into her neck. I'm not used to the intimate contact but it's what she needs and I can't deny her of a source of refuge from the world. I don't say anything but instead pull one of her hands down to mine and stroke circles on the back of her hand with my thumb as I watch her. She's soft against me and her light pajamas do little to hide her frame from me. I'm thankful that I wore pajama pants to bed but a shirt would have been nice I decide. Her covers are warm above us, and so is she, but even so.

I can see her brain working in overdrive as she stares at the wall in front of us and I so desperately want to distract her from the war inside her head.

"Stop thinking," I murmur into her neck.

She pauses for a minute and then turns over in my arms and I can see she's crying again. Fat tears escape her eyes and her brow wrinkles as she cries out to me saying "Help me...!"

I frown at her tears and bring my right hand up to hold her cheek. She closes her eyes as another tear slips out and I pause. After some deliberation I pull her face towards mine gently and touch my lips to hers. She's immediately responsive and grabs at my bare chest. She begins to kiss me with such desperation it breaks my heart. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth just slightly so that her tongue can meet mine. I roll her over onto her back then and slide one of my legs between hers. She sighs and reaches around me to hold my back and shoulders pulling me close. Our kisses become more fervent and I notice she's beginning to squirm slightly beneath me.

I take my lips off of hers and move them to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh there. She moves a hand up into my hair and as she does so my right hand slides slowly up her side under her tank top towards her breast. I pull my lips from her neck and gaze down at her as I still my hand, silently asking for permission to continue. She nods once and I lean down to kiss her cheek down to her jawline and then to her earlobe. My hand moves those final inches until I'm cupping her full breast in my hand, kneading it softly. She half moans half whimpers and arches her back just slightly into my hand. I toy with her breast more daringly now. I slide my palm over her taut nipple then bring my fingers down to pinch and pull at it softly. Her fingers tighten in my hair and I move my head and mouth down as I pull her top over her breasts and head, tossing it to the floor. I gaze upon her full breasts for just a split second before moving my mouth to cover the peak of her left breast. She whimpers again and her hips grind slightly beneath me. I press my leg tighter between hers and begin to devour her other breast as my hand works the first. I pull and suck and tease her with my lips and tongue then place kisses all along the underside of each breast.

She's getting more needy; I can tell as she claws down my back with her fingertips. I release her breasts and move my way back up her as she lets out a small groan. I smirk just slightly then lean down to kiss her again while I push one of my hands slowly down between us. I trace my fingers over her shorts and wonder if she's wearing any panties. My fingers press at her core over her shorts and she murmurs against my lips. I move my fingers there for a few minutes before sliding my hand back up and then under the waistband of her shorts. She's _not_ wearing panties and as I realize this I pull her shorts down with both of my hands and help her kick them off onto the floor with her shirt. I continue to ravage her mouth as I again place my hand over her lower stomach moving south. My fingers brush over a small, neatly trimmed, patch of hair then graze those moist lips that I desire. She quivers beneath me and I slide my finger up and down her increasingly wet slit making sure to brush the sensitive little bundle at the top each time.

When I feel that she can take no more of this I slip one of my fingers inside of her. She moans as I nearly do for she is so tight and wet beneath me. I had been hard for a while now but this has only added fuel to the fire for me. I move my lips back to her neck freeing her mouth and begin to push my finger in and out of her slick entrance. She's hot and grinding her hips against my hand as I nip at her neck. I position a second finger at her entrance and push that one in as well, stretching her already. She's responsive and I steadily push my fingers into her as her pleasure grows.

She catches me off guard though as I feel her small hand play at the band of my own sleeping pants and when I bring my head up to look into her eyes I can see she's blushing. I smirk not unkindly then kiss her softly once as I pull my hand from between her legs. I pull my trousers off and toss those with the rest of our clothes on the floor and then settle myself between her. I look down into her face and ask her if she's really sure with my eyes.

"Please," she says quietly. And that's all I need. I grasp my length with one hand and position myself at her entrance. Then, slowly but surely I begin to push myself inside of her. She gasps and squeezes her eyes shut but I don't stop and continue to push myself the rest of the way into her, only pausing when I'm at my hilt. I can't help but groan at how remarkably tight and wet she is and give her, and myself, a moment to adjust. Then when she opens her eyes again and nods slightly at me I pull myself smoothly out of her almost all the way then quickly force my way back into her again. She's the one to make a substantial sound this time as I hear her velvety moan and I can't take it. I begin a steady and quick pace of thrusting in and out of her, loving the small noises of pleasure she gives out. She locks her hands on the backs of my shoulders and begins to grind against me with each thrust. The pleasure is remarkable and I'm having a hard time controlling myself. But then she says those two words that make my head spin and control goes out the window.

"Harder...! _Please...!_"

I nearly burst right there but instead groan in pleasure and compliance then begin to hammer into her with all the strength I have. She wraps her legs around me and I pull myself up more to get better leverage and drill into her, as I'm _sure_ I've never done before. She drives me wild and to see her withering below me pushes me that much closer to the edge. Thankfully I don't have to wait long though because soon there after she cries out that she's close and I'm driven again with the newfound desire to make her come undone beneath me. I push deep and hard into her a handful more times before it happens. All at once I can feel her nails digging into my back, her walls around me clenching tightly, and her head throws back with a throaty moan. She's beautiful like this but I can't focus for long because just as quickly as she's begun to come undone so do I. With a few final forceful thrusts into her and a heavy groan I feel myself shoot inside if her, filling her to the brim in ecstasy. We ride out our final moments of pleasure together before we collapse together in her bed.

I'm careful not to crush her as I slip out of her and onto her side. I watch her catch her breath as I do mine and then when she's settled she slowly turns in to me. She lies on her side and brings her head and left hand to rest on my chest. She looks peaceful now and the stress and worry that lingered in her face before has somewhat gone now. Not completely, but it's a start. She lies there I bring my hand up to stroke her hair as the other readjusts the covers around us. It's silent for awhile and I'm not sure if she's fallen asleep or not but at last, before I've fallen into slumber myself she whispers what I can tell to be heartfelt words to me in the quiet.

"Thank you, Draco..."

I look down, and after a moments pause, press my lips to her forehead with tenderness.

"Goodnight Hermione."

And there, together in the comfort of a dark room, warm bed, and held tight in one another's arms, we fall into a deep sleep feeling content in that, if nothing else, in this dark and unforgiving world, we will always have the other by our side.


End file.
